


【DV】设施

by ShieldPlatinum



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldPlatinum/pseuds/ShieldPlatinum
Summary: 幸福宠物故事。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【DV】设施

点唱机中播放着比波普，这不是但丁一贯喜欢的音乐流派，他决定今天换点不同的风格，一同他，或者说他们的现状也出现了崭新的机会，这非常令人兴奋。闪烁着灯光的点唱机右侧有一架厚重的铁制枷锁，没人知道这做工繁琐的设备是什么时候被定制的。维吉尔的脖颈和双手手腕被卡在直立铁板的孔洞中，刻意没有打磨光滑的钢铁边缘让他必须保持头部仰起，否则脖子将被磕得胀痛；两片闭合的铁板被粗大的螺丝钉固定，为了确保它们不会被野蛮的律动给震开，两端的合页上加装了挂锁。铁板的高度大抵低于一个成年人的胯部位置让维吉尔不得不弓起自己的腰，将臀部挺起；他的脚踝卡在枷锁底座上的两个开孔中，底座具有和直立的部分相同的构造——两片被螺丝与锁头固定的铁板。维吉尔的胸前被束上了比他的身体看起来要小一号的捆绑带，原本没有什么起伏的胸脯在过于紧绷的捆扎下变得挺拔，并随着弯腰的姿势和悬挂在乳头上的重物而更加饱满。这让他的姿势看起来就像是在欢迎每个前来与他互动的人们观察与使用所有视线所及的部位。正当和颜悦色的男人和他有印象的年轻人一个捧着他的脑袋、一个在他后面捧着他的腰间并像对待一个声名狼藉的娼妇时进出他的口腔与腿间的器官时，推门的声音响起，另外两个身穿红衣的身影走进了房间。按照现在的时间来看，他们可能去买回一些食物。说到用餐的经历，这并不是一个很好的记忆——在两天前，维吉尔负隅顽抗地拒绝了肤色稍黑，左侧刘海遮住眼睛的但丁递往他嘴边的苹果切片，随即那把不锈钢制的餐叉就捅入了他的嘴里，他不记得果肉是顺势滑进了喉咙还是掉在了地上，这是因为餐叉的齿扎进了他的舌头和嘴唇。站在一旁的另一个男人好心劝他不要把这副嘴巴弄出过多伤口，维吉尔明白他绝非怜悯自己，男人脸上的笑容说明他只是不想在之后使用自己的喉咙的时候磨蹭到那些凸凹不平的愈合处。拿着叉子的但丁接受了这个建议，又开始了一次喂食的尝试，知道这个但丁有些收敛的维吉尔仍然紧闭着牙关；沉默寡言的但丁不知道从什么地方走了过来，抄起了放在盘子里的另一把叉子往他的脸上刺去，维吉尔被疼痛刺激而短暂地放弃了抵抗，成功的一小步甚至让观察这一幕的但丁吹起了一声口哨。了解了这个方法之后，沉默的但丁在他的胳膊上、大腿上都留下了或深或浅的刺痕——尽管维吉尔已经开始用不情愿地接纳食物作为无声的投降，但丁仍旧觉得用这样的方式太麻烦，直接掐住了维吉尔的脸颊强迫他保持着张开嘴巴的状态。维吉尔记不得自己吃下了多少了东西，或许到最后就演变成吞掉面前的男人们泼洒在他身上的精液，总之，就结果来说，他们达到了目的。而现在，两个步向铁枷的男人手上并没有拿着食物，这让维吉尔或多或少地松了一口气，被捆扎的胸部会使任何试图通过身体的食物经过难以描述的压迫感，他认为液体已经是自己能够接受的最大限度。可是，如果不是去购买食物的话，他们手中的塑料袋又装了些什么呢？维吉尔的余光瞟向两个交头接耳的男人，这让抓着他的头发的年轻人感到了不满，抽出了埋没在他喉咙里的器官并抽在他的脸上，粘稠的液体射满了他的面部，顺着脸颊、鼻梁滑落。见到年轻人或许是结束了自己的行动，两个男人从塑料袋里拿出了一些在场的人全都不曾使用过的物品，那是一些女性会用的脂粉唇彩。他看见他们饶有兴趣地拿着各种他叫不出名字的器具靠近，沉默的但丁率先动手，把那些液体抹去后用铅笔模样的东西在他的眉间涂抹着。维吉尔只感觉到眉头有些痒，这让同时在他体内冲撞的肉柱给他带来了更大的刺激。他不知道眉间被画成了什么样子，只听到他停手后被评价“你画得太烂了”后由那个不那么沉默的但丁接手了任务。这个家伙用冰凉的黑色墨水——维吉尔找不出这东西更合理的学名，在自己的眼皮上勾勒着；他的手法比刚才那个但丁好不到哪里去，他掌握不好柔软的笔尖，甚至数次划进了维吉尔的眼睛里，这让他被刺激出了一些眼泪，还未干透的眼线液和眼泪混在一起在他的脸上画出了灰色的泪痕。他又听见这家伙向身后两个家伙解释着，这不同于拿枪，这活太需要操练了。之后，年轻人拿着一支口红靠近了他，他瞄了一眼那管口红的颜色，是自己绝对不可能喜欢的粉红色，于是他又像那天拒绝被喂食一样想要别开脑袋，而铁枷阻止了他幅度过大的动作，随即又被年轻人给打了一耳光以促使嘴唇的位置摆正，年轻人的动作非常粗鲁，和他印象中的行为并无区别，在年轻的但丁对他嘴唇的涂抹下，这根口红被折断了，偏斜的膏体甚至给维吉尔的下巴画上了一道红色的痕迹。他听见忍俊不禁的笑声从后面传来，随即涨红了脸的年轻人宣称这不能怪自己，而且说实话，这颜色根本不是个好选择。年轻的但丁以同样野蛮的力度蹂躏着他的嘴唇试图把这道颜色擦去，与此同时，在维吉尔身后的但丁终于在他的体内宣泄了大量的液体，他拔出了自己的器官后把两个粗大的家伙塞进了被精液填满的两个肉穴中并打开了开关，他说着，让我看看你们的杰作。随即走到了前面来端详着维吉尔糟蹋得一塌糊涂的脸，维吉尔看出了面前的男人在强忍自己的笑意，沉默了好一会儿后他又问后面的团伙——“还有没有什么其他的东西？我也想玩玩。”

“还有一瓶指甲油，”这个男人接住了一瓶从后面抛过来的红色液体，又是红色。但丁说，他看过女士们用这个，他可擅长帮别人涂这玩意了。说着，他扭出了插在瓶子里的小刷子一边抱怨着这刺鼻的气味一边轻柔地握住了维吉尔被锁在铁枷里的手，噢，这可能是他这么多天以来唯一一次被仁慈地对待。然后红色的涂层覆盖在他的指甲上，他不明白这样做的目的，但他得到了片刻的宁静——但丁涂抹指甲油的技术并不想他所自诩的那样优秀，有的地方因为颜色不够深而露出了指甲本来的色泽，有的地方又因为涂料厚重而溢出了他的指甲边缘，可是这会儿没人说话，好像这层气味刺鼻的涂料是一种不疼痛的印记一般。等到所有工序结束，四个男人才想起午饭还没有解决，于是离开了这个房间。直到夜幕降临，他们才想起把铁枷的锁给打开，说至少应该让维吉尔把脸上的东西都给洗干净，而当维吉尔的双手重获自由的一瞬间他便试图攻击眼前的四个男人并逃离这个地方。但是他忘记了脚踝还被锁住，随即就被揪住了头发并承受了其中一个但丁用膝盖踹上他的脸。维吉尔跪趴在地上，两个玩具从他的穴肉中滑出，刚才还在爱抚他的双手并给他涂抹指甲油的但丁此刻正踩在他的手背上，粗糙的靴底在皮肤上来回碾压。

“我说什么来着，”刘海遮住左眼的但丁叹着气：“你们怎么还会想象他做不出这种事来？”

“这不是挺好吗？”阴郁的但丁脸上没有任何表情地说着：“那个箱子可以派上用场了。”

“嘿，真的要用那个箱子？我可是光是想想就起鸡皮疙瘩。”年轻的但丁说。

“我们不该浪费这个机会，是不是？”依旧踩在维吉尔手上的但丁看着他逐渐充斥恐惧的眼神，扯了扯他胸前连接穿环的铁链，又笑了起来：“噢，看看你，就像一个刚刚开始做妓女的姑娘，只知道随便在脸上涂些颜色，不幸的可怜儿。”维吉尔很想问明白他们所说的箱子是什么东西，但是他已经精疲力竭，微微张嘴而说不出话的模样只想让但丁再对他的喉咙来上一发。只见剩下的三个人将一个同铁枷相似的钢材制成的长方体搬入房间，随后他们抓住了他的手脚将他塞入了这个如同一樽棺木的容器里，用留出空隙的铁板卡住他的四肢和脖颈。维吉尔的视线被铁板阻挡，他感觉到有东西贴在了他的乳房四周，立即，他的疑惑就被电流给打断，那些冰冷的电极贴片连接着一个蓄电池。源源不断的电力让维吉尔本已经没有体力再反应的下半身又开始隐约出水，这正是但丁希望得到的状态，两个比之前更加粗大的硅胶玩具在他的两个穴口试探着。维吉尔觉得自己不可能吞下这两个玩具，他扭动着身躯做最后的抵抗，不料肌肉的收缩和下体流出的水反而让这两个东西加倍顺利地滑进了身体，甚至刺入了之前未曾抵达的深度。见到玩具部署妥当，但丁用同之前一样的螺丝从箱子底端将两个物体钉在维吉尔体内后，轮流在他的额头上印下没有关怀、形式主义的的晚安吻，便盖上了长方体箱子的顶盖，拧上了所有边框上的锁。这便更像是被锁进了一具棺材中，好在维吉尔并没有感觉到这个箱子被抬起来或是移动，事实上，他根本无暇去管外界的声音——他的后脑贴在冰冷而坚硬的箱底，胸前的电极片没有停止运作，他不确定乳尖是不是已经流出了自己不愿承认的液体，下体过于巨大的柱体撑得他两个肉穴都有点酸痛。处于寂静的黑暗中，维吉尔开始回忆自己是怎么走到这一步的，他记得两个星期前自己还在正常的事务所里——那个晚上两个人都喝了点酒，醉醺醺而不能行动自如的维吉尔被深陷回忆中的但丁鞭打了一顿之后就赌气跌跌撞撞地跑出了门，之后在某一个街角见到了四个仿佛是正在狩猎他的弟弟后便不省人事。再睁开眼睛时已经被关进了一个暗无天日的地下室里，半个月以来每天都被捆缚住手脚，沦为一个仅仅拥有泄欲功能的器具。维吉尔不是没有想过要反抗以及逃跑，但他每次的行动都踏足于失败的原野上，就像是被这四个人看穿了一般，即使是勉力与其战斗也会在几个来回中被击中软肋，然后被抓回地下室承受更加严酷的对待。令维吉尔不敢相信的是，短短半个月内便不计其数次的身体伤害于复原间，他竟然产生了一个念想——为什么自己真正的弟弟没有现身？他一直想要找到自己，不是吗？偶尔，在相隔两次凌虐的短暂休息期间，维吉尔能够轻微感受到自己所希冀的、来自但丁的魔力。尽管这连接只是微弱的，这绝对足够但丁循着这股魔力找到自己，可是他没有出现。忽然间，电流的威力变大了一些，这可能是流出的乳汁让电线短路了，维吉尔的身体本能地弹了一下，而卡住他四肢的铁板和钉住他下体的螺丝只让他被磕得更疼。箱子的密封性做得很好，又或许是他们在定制箱子的时候根本没有想过让它更透气一些，维吉尔只感到这个密闭的空间里氧气变得稀薄了一些，他艰难地喘着气。不知道是铁板的禁锢还是因为缠绕胸前的捆绑带没有除去，维吉尔开始感到胸腔变得沉重，隐约的刺痛从心脏出发，蔓延到四肢末端，他有点想哭，可是这么做只会让鼻腔被堵塞，并使呼吸更加困难。在这样的环境下，维吉尔陷入了昏昏欲睡的状态，他闭上眼睛的时候在思索的是自己是否能再度看见黎明降临，但至少，在他的梦境里他看到自己尚且熟知的但丁呼唤着自己的名字，带着微笑揭开了这樽棺材的顶盖，伴随着一阵温暖的光芒和远处响起的比波普。


End file.
